Advice
by Vixey-Dimera
Summary: After Khan's demise, who will Vixey turn to? the answer might surprise you. Sequal to Archanians.
1. chapter One

Disclaimer: Star Trek is not mine. If it were I'd be jumping for joy. Vixey and her group are mine.  
  
Advice  
  
  
  
Captain Picard sighed as he sat in his chair on the bridge. It had been a year ago that Khan had come aboard to stay with Vixey. But 9 months ago, Khan had received an urgent coded message from his home planet stating that they were under attack. He had tearfully said good-bye to Vixey and his son Solan and left. Soon after, Vixey had fainted on duty. She had been rushed to sickbay and reported that she had felt Khan die. Since then, she hadn't been the same. As he watched her, now at her post beside Riker, he noticed that she kept putting her hand to her forehead as if she had a headache. Finally he couldn't take it. "Vixey is there something wrong?" Vixey sat up as if startled. "Hmm? Captain did you say something?"  
  
"I asked if there was something wrong."  
  
"Oh, I don't know really, I just feel strange. I know what you're thinking. It's not Khan's death, its something else. I don't know what yet, A presence maybe. I'm sure it will come to me eventually." She continued staring at the view screen. Riker leaned over to her. "I know how it feels like to lose someone you love. If you need to talk about it, I'm here." She smiled at him and turned back to her thinking. It wasn't as if she didn't appreciate the comfort the crew had given her in the last few weeks, she just wasn't sure how to feel. It was like someone had ripped out part of her heart. She just felt like there was an empty hole where Khan had been. This feeling puzzled her. She had never felt like this before. No, wait, she had. When her first true love Alec had died. Deanna looked at Vixey and saw realization on her face. She felt Vixey's pain, could see the anguish on her face, and yet there was another unfamiliar feeling there. She probed deeper, trying to get a better view. Then she felt it, pain ran through her head. Not severe, just pain. Vixey turned to her, "I'm sorry Deanna, my brain sensed an invader and reacted. I hope it didn't hurt you too much."  
  
"No," she grimaced, "I'm alright."  
  
Telepathically, Vixey explained that her chemistry prevented people from searching her mind without her permission. Her shift over, Vixey Left the Bridge and went to ten forward. Data, Worf and Riker sat with her. Riker asked her about her past relationships. Vixey started with Alec. "Alec was a human visiting different planets until finally stopping at Archania. Our relationship lasted two years and we made plans to marry. Those plans were ripped apart by Lex Archane in a jealous rage. He wanted me and would anything to get me. He started a fire in Alec's lab and killed him." Then she moved to Paul. They knew that story so there wasn't much to say. "Then there was Khan and you know that story as well. Then Rex the Tyranian came into place. The Tyraninans are a dinosaur-like race. That lasted for a year and a half before he decided that he wasn't ready for an Archanian relationship. Then to Norman the Viking. Norman was from earth and he had Viking in his blood from centuries ago and recently had utilized it to his advantage. He wanted to stay on earth, I wanted to travel." She continued on with different species from Draconians to Ferengi. "One of my best friends is a Ferengi named Quark. He lives on Deep Space Nine. We were lovers for a short time." She blushed as she said it. "He and I are very close now. As a matter of fact, all my exes and I are friends." Riker looked puzzled. " You really stay friends with your ex-lovers?" She nodded, "Yes I do. Its how I came to have so many friends." Data looked very interested. "Please continue, I am fascinated with humanoid mating rituals."  
  
She laughed, for the first time since Khan's demise, she laughed. To Commander Riker, it was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard. "Its good to hear you laugh again." She gave him a thin smile. "It feels good to laugh." Worf looked irritated. "I don't see how Khan could have left like that." Vixey touched his arm. "Thanks Worf I needed that but if it were your home planet you would've dropped everything too. I know I would've. What about you Commander?" Riker sighed. "I don't know Vix, I have to agree with Worf, if I had a woman like you, I wouldn't' have left." He thought to himself that he could look into her emerald green eyes all day. She smiled and turned to Data. "What about you? What would you have done?" Data looked puzzled. "I can honestly say I don't know. I have no woman or home planet. However, my programming makes me protect and serve my Captain." Riker looked at her outfit. It was a plain red tank top and tight black pants. Her strap slipped down her shoulder and rested on her muscular yet feminine arm. She seemed not to notice it, but it was driving him crazy. It took every ounce of control he had to put it back into place, instead of just leaving it where it was. She looked astonished at his boldness. Suddenly, she shivered. Riker looked at her with concern. "Are you cold?" She shook her head. "No its just as if I--." She stopped and cocked her head as if listening to something. "I felt a great presence, a powerful being but its gone now. Maybe I'm just tired. I think I'll turn in." She stood up and Worf stood with her. "I will walk with if you don't mind." She shook her head. "Of course not, I will enjoy the company." As they left, Riker turned to Data. " He is obviously attracted to her." "Yes, Sir. But it is her Chemistry to attract men."  
  
As they walked down the hall, they talked about their children. Worf told her of his son, Alexander and Vixey told him about her large family. As they reached his quarters, he was very tempted to ask her to stay. Finally he did. As she walked in his quarters, she noticed the Klingon weapons on the wall. The bat'leth, she recognized immediately, having used them herself. There were others she had never seen before. She could feel him trying to control his desire as he showed her the rest of his quarters, ending with the bedroom. Finally, he could stand it no longer. He tossed her onto the bed and began savagely kissing her. To his surprise, she kissed back, with a force that would make any Klingon female jealous. Just when she was starting to get into it, he broke free. "I'm sorry, I couldn't control myself. Your Pheromones seem to be in overdrive." She fixed her hair, which had been mussed and stood up. "Don't apologize, my scent is in level 10 which means it's that time of the month." He looked very confused. "Its very simple. Human females have a menstrual cycle every month, but for us, our pheromones go into overdrive. Maximum warp, if you will. Usually I can control them, but not during this time. I try to keep away from men, but I lost track of time and forgot. I'm sorry it had to ambush you." "Don't be," he said with a little smirk, "I am used to females ambushing me." She smiled and then yawned. "I should go, it's been a long day." He followed her to the door. " I said I'd walk you to your quarters and I will."  
  
Too tired to persist, they made their way to her quarters. As he made his way in, he noticed that the room smelled of her perfume. "It's very kind of you to be so concerned of me. With Khan gone its like part of me is..well, missing. I don't know how to feel and." She stopped in mid- sentence. He frowned, "what is it?" She shook her head. "Its that presence again." Just then, the Captain beeped her. "Picard to Vixey." She tapped her communicator. "Vixey here." "Report to the bridge." "On my way." Worf was beeped as well. They made their way to the Bridge, not looking at each other. 


	2. Chapter Two

As they stepped on to the Bridge, Vixey noticed a strange man sitting in her spot. She heard Worf behind her, softly growling. Then she realized that he was the presence she had felt. She made her way to her seat. She looked at Captain Picard. "Is he a welcomed guest?" "No." "Good." Turning to the stranger she said, "move it or lose it." He looked at her with fascination. "I don't recognize you." Picard sighed, "Vixey, this is Q. Q, our newest member, Vixey." She gave him a what-in-the-world look. "Okay," she sighed, "I know you, you know me now get out of my chair." She turned to the Captain. "I have a small request to ask of you Captain. My father sent me a transmission about a very important member of my family. Is it alright if he brings him aboard to stay?" He looked at her with confusion. "Its an animal, isn't it?" She nodded. "My dog Bear. He's an Archanian Shepard mix. Khan got him for me shortly after I lost our first child in the brawl, to help with the loneliness, I guess. He won't be any trouble and I need him. He's like family." Picard looked at her and saw the same look that she had when Khan wanted to board. She needed this dog and it might improve her mood. On the other hand, a dog was a lot of trouble, especially male dogs. But Data did have his cat Spot. "Make it so, just don't let him interfere with your work." "He wont, I promise." Q looked at her with much interest. "Oh goody, a new player in my games and she has a dog, how sweet." Vixey sighed and turned her attention back to Picard. "Dad's bringing him as soon as I get back to him." Picard looked at her and then at Worf. "Lieutenant, connect us with Vixey's home." "Aye sir." They watched the screen as it flared to life. Q watched with fascination as Vixey's father, Simon appeared. Vixey smiled at the sight of her father. "Hiya pop. What's new?" Simon grinned at the sight of his oldest daughter. "Hello Poppit, how are things on the Enterprise?" "Great, how are Mom and my brothers and sister and Bear?" "There all fine and Bear is eagerly waiting to see you." "I can't wait to see him too. Captain Picard has already given me his approval." "Well I'm on my way. And I can't wait to see my new grandson." Q stepped up. "Why wait." He snapped his fingers and in seconds, Simon and Bear appeared on the Bridge. Giving Q a what-the heck-do-you-think-you-are-doing look, she stepped over to her father and hugged him. Turning to Q, she angrily spoke her mind. "Don't you ever do that to any of my family members again." Turning to her father, "are you alright?" "Of course Poppit, we're very resilient beings you know." Just then, Bear got tired of being ignored and jumped up, knocked her down and began licking her face. "Okay boy, I see you. Gross, stop!" Laughing, she pushed him off of her and brushed the hair off of her clothes. He had succeeded at knocking her comm. badge off and messing up her hair. Captain Picard smiled at her unkemptness and turned to her father. "Welcome aboard Mr. Fox, we are honored at your unexpected arrival. We apologize for the rude transport." Vixey giggled, " don't worry about it Captain, Mom and I used to do it all the time, when we wanted to be alone." Simon chuckled, "yep, my girls used to pull that on me all the time. I'm quite used to it." Picard looked very confused. Vixey saw his look and tried to explain. "Captain, we have the ability to transport people, things, whatever." Simon turned to Vixey. "So where is this grandson of mine?" Vixey turned to Picard and raised her eyebrow. He nodded. "Go ahead, Worf will accompany you." She frowned. "Captain, with all due respect, it doesn't take three people to look at a baby." Picard made and inconspicuous gesture at Q and she realized. He wasn't worried about Simon endangering the ship; he was worried about Q endangering her father. As they made their way to her quarters, Q and Bear followed. As they entered, Vixey saw that Lilly was holding Solan. Lilly's eyes lit up when she saw her grandfather. "Poppy!" Lilly handed Solan to Vixey and Simon picked his granddaughter up and gave her a huge bear hug. He put her down and turned his attention toward Solan. "He looks like his mother." Vixey shook her head. " No Pop, he looks so much like his father." I saw Khan's baby pictures." Going to her keepsake box, she took out three pictures and handed them to Simon. This one is Khan at four months, and this one is at nine months, and this one is at his one- year birthday party. Doesn't he look so cute with cake all over his face?" Her father looked at her. "You're still grieving aren't you?" She nodded. He put the arm that wasn't supporting Solan around Vixey. I felt the same way when I lost Amelia, my first love." "I know about her Dad, and it hurts. It makes you feel angry that she left. I know. I'm still mad at Khan for going to war and just plain leaving this life. Sometimes, I wake up in the middle of the night, afraid of something and I reach over, thinking he's still here. And when I feel nothing, then I remember all over again and I go into the nursery and hold Solan. I see Khan's eyes, that beautiful shade of brown that I've never seen in any man. He has his face, especially when he's surprised." Q interrupted their father-daughter moment. "How touching," he said with obvious sarcasm. Worf looked at Solan with interest. Vixey saw his face and decided to do something about it. "Worf, would you like to hold him?" After a few seconds, he held out his arms and Vixey showed him how to hold him. Simon turned to his daughter. "Poppit, as much as I would love to stay, I'm sure you mother is wondering where I am." She nodded, " I understand Pop." Turning to Q, "you mind putting my dad back where you got him." "And no tricks," Worf growled. Hugging his daughter and kissing his grandson, he looked at Q. Q snapped his fingers and Simon was gone. He sent her a telepathic message that he was all right. Worf gave Solan back to Lilly and the three, accompanied by Bear, made their way back to the Bridge. Q, of course, beat them back. Picard looked disapprovingly at Bear, but Vixey pretended not to notice. She sat down in her chair and Bear lay down next to her out of the way. Q turned to the crew. " I bet you're wondering what my newest game is. Well the surprise on you is that, I don't have one." He laughed heartily as if it were the funniest thing he'd ever heard. Vixey scoffed. "Yeah, right. My ex-husband Paul used to pull the same thing on me. He'd say stuff like 'oh no Vixey, I'm not going to beat you tonight. What kind of husband would I be if I beat you for leaving the house without telling me.' And WHAM! Then he'd let me have it. Stupid, naive me believed him every time. What's the game Q and get it over with, I'm not in the best of moods." Q laughed, "you'll just have to wait and see." He snapped his fingers and disappeared. Vixey turned to Riker. "Is he ALWAYS that annoying?" He nodded, "sometimes worse." 


	3. Chapter Three

Hours later, with no sign from Q, Vixey went off duty and went to ten forward, to introduce Bear to Guinan and whoever else might walk in.  
  
Vixey sat down at the counter and Bear jumped up on the stool next to her. Guinan look at him, started to say something, then changed her mind. "What can I get you two?" Guinan I'd like a strawberry daiquiri and Bear will have a bowl of pineapple juice." She got their drinks and looked at Bear strangely. "Did Captain Picard say you could have a dog here?" "Yes, and I'm glad he did. Q was sighted earlier and from what I've been told, a pain in the butt is putting it mildly." "Q? Great, just the life form I could do without." "I don't know, I think he'd be kind of cute if he wasn't so arrogant." Guinan tsked. "Cute? You think he's cute?" Guinan shook her head, almost knocking off her interesting hat. Deanna walked in and sat next to Bear. He licked her hand as she began petting him. "Isn't he a cute one." "And he seems to like you," Guinan pointed out. Exhausted, Vixey finished her drink, said good night to Deanna and Guinan, and walked out the door towards her quarters. Stepping into the elevator, she saw Data, heading for the same level. He petted Bear. "I wonder if we should introduce him to Spot?" Vixey shook her head. "I think that would be a very bad idea. Cats and Dogs don't normally get along. Bear might like Spot but I don't think Spot would like Bear. Good idea Data, but I'm really too tired to find out tonight." The elevator stopped and they headed toward their quarters. Data's was first. "Night Data." "Good night Vixey." She stepped into her quarters and checked on her kids. Lilly and Solan were both fast asleep. Vixey changed into a red lacy silk chemise and got into bed. Bear jumped up beside her and began snoring. She had just closed her eyes when she heard a familiar voice behind her. "Going to bed so early?" She rolled over, opened her eyes and saw Q lying next to her. "What in the world do you want?" she said with a sigh. He sat up. The same thing you want, a good relationship." She looked at him with confusion on her face. He was clearly amused. Suddenly he changed his tone. Instead of an annoying self-confidant tone, he used a warm, caring tone. He acted as though he really wanted a serious relationship. "I don't know Q, form what I hear, you like to play games and how do I know this isn't one of them?" "Feel for yourself, I know you can sense my thoughts." She reached out with her mind into his. She felt no jokes, no tricks, just sincerity and possibly love. She weighed her fears with her hopes and decided. "Well why not? I mean if it doesn't work then it doesn't work. But if it does." He interrupted her. "Stop worrying." "Q if all you're after is sex that you can just look somewhere else." "That's not the whole reason, I mean it's nice and all but if I wanted just a sexual relationship I could go anywhere. I'm tired of being alone. I'm sure you think I have millions of friends but I don't." "Gee, what a shocker." She said, dripping sarcasm. " Let's be serious for a minute," he said, putting his arm around her. "I've been with many females of many species, except yours and I realized that there's more to life than mating." She scooted closer to him. "Okay," she said, yawning, " let's start arguing and go to sleep." He put his arm around her and dozed off. The next morning she woke up to the sound of her doorbell ringing and Solan crying. "Come in," she said as she rushed to the nursery. She didn't even notice Q still sleeping soundly. "Vixey," Worf, called. "I'm in the nursery with Solan, come on back." He walked back to where she was and saw her in her nightgown, in the rocking chair holding Solan. She smiled, "morning, what's up?" "The Captain wishes to see you." " Uhhh," she groaned in frustration, "did he mean right this second, cause I have to get dressed, feed Solan, Lilly, Bear, and myself, and clean up. Maybe it would be better if he came here." Worf tapped his comm. badge and relayed the message. Vixey was still rushing around in her nightgown when Warf opened the door to let Picard in. He frowned in disapproval. "Worf, you are dismissed." "Aye sir." "See ya later," Vixey cheerfully called out as he left. "Captain, I'm sorry you had to come down here, but I have too many things to do for me to come see you right this second." From the other room, Lilly called out, "Mom, I can't find my shoes." Vixey rolled her eyes. "Would you mind holding Solan for minute while I take care of this?" She could tell he was very nervous about it. "Well, I don't do well with children, not being a family man, but alright." She carefully handed Solan to Picard. He cooed and smiled up at him. Vixey smiled. "See, it's not that hard." "MOM!!!" "I'm coming Lilly." She hurried into the other room. Picard looked at the small bundle he was holding and smiled. 'How wonderful it would be to hold my own child like this,' he thought. From her daughter's bedroom, Vixey could feel his desire for a child. She found Lilly's shoes and sent her to school, fed Bear and then took Solan back from Picard. "That wasn't so bad now, was it?" He changed the subject. "We had another Q reading from here, have you seen him?" She nodded and went over to her bed. He noticed a form under the sheets that he hadn't noticed when he walked in. She went over and shook it gently. He saw Q sit up from Vixey's bed, rub his eyes, and get up. "Ah, Mon Capitan, good morning. You must compliment the Federation on its wonderfully soft beds." Turning to Vixey, Q noticed that she was not dressed yet. With a playful growl, he grabbed her, threw her on the bed, and began tickling her. She laughed and then shrieked. "Q, stop it." She said between laughs. "Never! You're mine and I will never let you go." Vixey could feel Picard was irritated. "Q, enough," he yelled. Vixey caught her breath. "I better go get dressed." Q gave her a mischievous look. "Do you need any help, my sexy little minx?" She gave him a slightly irritated look. "No thanks, I think I cam manage to put on my own clothes by myself, although Paul would tell you differently." She went back into her bathroom, leaving Q and Picard to themselves. "Q, what do you want?" "Why captain, the same thing everyone wants, happiness in a good, lasting relationship. Vixey and I have agreed to start one." They heard Vixey laugh in her bathroom. She came out in a purple cat suit that complimented her body. Q gave her a wolf-whistle and raised his eyebrow. "Wow, babe, you look great, but as much as I would love to stay and chat with you, I must be off." He kissed, her so passionately Picard noticed that her toes were curling. Q released her, "Tootles."  
  
After 5 months of Q in and out, even though they had been intimate, they decided that with Q away most of the time, the best thing for them to do is break up until he could find more time to be with her.  
  
One late sleepless night, she went to ten forward. She had been thinking about her feelings for a certain someone and wondered if she should reveal them. As she walked through the doors, she noticed Picard was also awake. "Can't sleep either?" "No, I've been thinking about too many things, why don't you join me?" She sat across from him. He could tell there as something on her mind. "Captain, may I talk to you, on a personal note?" "Of course, I'm always interested in my crew's problems." "Did you ever have romantic feelings about someone, but were afraid to tell them because you thought it would ruin your friendship if it didn't work?" "Often, and have regretted not telling them." "Well, I have feelings for someone, that I am very good friends with but they're so strong sometimes I can't sleep." "Like tonight?" "Yes." "I see. Why are you coming to me instead of Counselor Troi, or Beverly?" "Well for the main reasons that they're asleep, but Deanna's knows what I'm going to say before I say it and Beverly, I like her but I trust her more as a doctor than a love councilor. I stopped talking to Commander Riker, cause every time we talk he stares at my chest the whole time, Data has no emotions, so he knows nothing about love, and Worf, well he's a Klingon and they don't pursue anything, they just take it. The only person's advice I ever trusted, other than Mom's is my best friend Jade." "I see, well let's get back to you problem. What is this man like?" She smiled as she thought about what he was like. "He's on this ship, he's tall, sexy, sensitive, strong, very reliable, very resourceful, intelligent, kind, has very beautiful eyes and," she stopped. She was afraid to say the last bit because it would reveal who it was. "And is the best captain I've ever met." He looked at her in disbelief. He was who she was talking about? "You mean, me?" She nodded shyly. "I felt this way ever since I came aboard, even when Khan came back, and when I was dating Q, I still had these feelings. I wasn't sure if I should tell you because we have a great friendship." Finally, he could tell her how he felt. "I have a confession to make, I feel the same way but I was also afraid of what you might say. I am your captain, and older in earth years." "But I'm older in Archanian years. "True, well what do you want to do?" "Well, we could try a relationship and not let it affect our friendship." He thought for a minute. This could be his last chance at love and at having his own children. When he held Solan this morning in her quarters, he had a longing to be a father. As he was thinking, Vixey sent a telepathic message to Jayde that she needed her help and advice. 


	4. Chapter Four

Back on earth, Jayde Tiffany Benson bolted up in the bed, receiving the message Vixey had sent. Barefoot, she padded in the kitchen for a shot of Jack Daniels. As she let it slide down her throat, she wondered what her best friend could need. After all, the last she heard Vixey was on a star ship with tons of available men. Then, it hit her. That was it! Vixey needed advice about a man. As she padded back to her room, she made plans to find Vixey and help her in whatever she needed.  
  
As Jayde drifted off to sleep, back on the Enterprise, Picard had some thinking to do. Should he go with his heart and pursue a relationship with the beautiful creature or go with his mind and keep things the way they way they are? "I'm going to have to think on this, but I will let you know." "Me too, I think I can get to sleep now. Good night, Jean Luc." Surprised at her boldness of calling him by his first name, all he could do was nod and watch her leave. As she got to the door, she looked back at him and winked, before going out of sight. As he put his head to his hands, Guinan came over. "Is there something wrong?" "Vixey just told me that she has romantic feeling for me." "So?" "So, I have the same feelings for her." So what's the problem? You're a man, and she's a woman. You know what to do." "I'm worried." She cut him off. " You're worried about how it will effect your current relation ships of crew and captain and friends." "Yes." "I'm sure you will know what to do." As she left him alone, his mind flashed back to Vixey's first day on the ship. She was bubbly, and happy, and opinionated, and very, very attractive. He made up his mind and started toward her quarters. As he got to her door, he hesitated, and then rang the bell. Vixey too was engrossed in her thought of what had just taken place. She wanted him and hoped her message had gone through to Jayde. She had just got into bed when her thoughts were interrupted by her doorbell ringing. "Come in," she said softly. He walked in and saw her in the bed; wearing the same red chemise she was wearing this morning. She was clearly surprised at his arrival. "Forgot which room is yours?" She said, picking at him. "No," He said with a smile, " I want to give it a try, at least for a few weeks. It's been so long, I don't know where to start." She made a "come here" motion with her finger. "You can start by kissing me." As he put his arms around her and his lips on hers, they both knew that this felt right. She woke up the next morning, in his arms to the sound of his breathing. It was 5:00 am and any second now, Solan would wake up and demand to be fed.  
  
At the same time Vixey was waking up, Jayde was packing up. Having gotten the last known coordinates from Simon, she had decided come hell or high water, she was going to find her friend. Judging the distance from here to there, she figured that it would take 5 days at warp 6, which was all she could manage from her ship, The Rampaging Moose. She packed a few scandalous outfits, and sped off into space.  
  
Picard woke up with unfamiliar surroundings, a small hand on his chest and a red head on his shoulder. Then he remembered what had taken place the night before. Still tired from their joining, he wondered what "the morning after" would be like. He felt her stir against him and looked down to meet a pair of glittering green eyes. She smiled at him, remembering herself about what they had done. "Morning." "Morning yourself, you sure can make an old man feel 20 again." "Now you stop that! Read my lips. YOU ARE NOT OLD," kissing him after each word. "I felt old last night when I told you how I felt." "And now?" "Now I feel like I could climb the tallest mountain." She started to get up, but he pulled her back into his arms. "And where do you think YOU are going?" "To pick up Solan before he starts crying and wakes up Lilly, and the rest of the crew." He watched her disappear into the nursery. She came out a few minutes later with Solan and a bottle. "He was just before crying." "You sure do know your kids." "I make it a point to know them." "Do you ever see your other kids?" "Yes, when I threaten Vader. Just kidding, I get them for six months. It will soon be time for Vader to bring them here or me to go get them, whichever is convenient for him."  
  
Meanwhile, Riker was making his way to Picard's quarters. He pressed the doorbell and waited. After what he was sure was a sufficient time, he got no answer. "Computer, locate Captain Picard." "Captain Picard is in Vixey's Fox's quarters." As he made his way toward Vixey's quarters, he thought that it was strange. He didn't usually visit this early unless something was wrong. He rang Vixey's bell. Inside, Picard was rushing around trying to get dressed. Vixey was helping him and feeding Solan at the same time. "Come in." As Riker walked in, he saw Vixey in the living area, in her nightgown feeding Solan and Picard sitting next to her. "Good morning Captain, Vixey." She smiled at him, then at Solan, then at Picard. "Morning Will. I guess I better get dressed." She gave Solan to Picard and went to change. Riker was amaze at how comfortable Picard was holding a baby, much less feeding one. "Isn't it amazing Number One, how perfect babies are?" "But then they grow up," Vixey joked as she came out in a in a blue tank top and very short jean shorts. "I can take him now if you want to go." "No I think I'll finish feeding him if that's alright. As a matter of fact, why don't we take him to ten forward and show him off?" "Why not, Vixey? It will be an interesting experience for him." "Ok." The three watched in amusement as Bear, having heard "ten forward" spring to life and sat at the door, tail thumping the carpet. Vixey laughed and scratched his ears. "Ok boy, you can go too." They made their way to ten forward and sat down. They ordered scrambled eggs, bacon, toast with jelly, and orange juice. Bear had grits. Deanna walked in and Riker invited her to join them. She sensed that there was something different between Vixey and Picard. He and Vixey kept looking at each other, smiling and then looking around to see if anyone had noticed. She knew something was up.  
  
After a week of dating, Picard came to Vixey one night, and asked her if she wanted to continue to see each other or stop. She wasn't sure and she hoped that Jayde would be here soon. She would get her wish in the next few hours.  
  
Jayde  
  
Jayde sighed in relief as she saw the huge ship on her view screen. She put in a hail and watched as her screen flared to life to reveal, a human in his thirties with black hair, a Klingoin and an android. The human was obviously in charge for now. "This is Commander William T. Riker of the Federation Enterprise, what can I do for you?" She smiled, and thought to herself, 'anything you want to.' "Well unless you're a red head from Archania, not much. I'm looking for Vixey Fox." "Standby." And with that, her screen went blank.  
  
Vixey  
  
Vixey felt Jayde's presence as she made her way to the Bridge, Bear following her as usual. As she got to the elevator, Picard got in as well. She kissed him as usual, but he felt that something was wrong. As they got to the Bridge, she noticed that Deanna was looking at her with that same weird look, that she had had since a week ago. "Let me guess Commander, someone's here for me?" "Yes, and she's very pretty." . 5'8, blondish-brown hair, great body with huge breasts, and an attitude?" "Yep." "That's my Jayde. You mind if I handle this one?" Picard looked at her. "Not at all." "Great! Onscreen." It flashed to life, revealing to the others, a very irritated looking Jayde, but to Vixey, a normal looking Jayde. "Vix, been too damn long." "You got that right girl! Well what are you waiting for, get your scrawny, little butt over here." Vixey, Picard, and Riker went to greet Jayde in the transporter. As Jayde materialized, she saw the black haired man and an older balding man with Vixey. She could sense that there was something between the older man and Vixey. Vixey could feel that Riker was attracter to Jayde and vice versa. Jayde did a backwards flip off of the transporter pad and landed in front of Vixey. "Ta da!" Vixey smirked, "always did like to show off. Girl you look great." Jadye reached over to embrace her friend. "You too." "So, what's up? I felt that you needed me." Vixey sighed, "Later, oh yeah," remembering her manners, "This is Captain Jean Luc Picard and Commander William Riker, this is my best friend in the whole galaxy, Jayde Tiffany Benson." Jayde reached out and shook the men's hands, "nice to meet both of you. So where is that godson of mine?" "He's with a friend." Riker looked at her, "Reggie??" "Yep, he keeps him when he can." "Well, let's adjoin to the conference room and get to know your friend." Riker called Reggie to the conference room with Solan. "So Vix," Riker started, "where did you toe meet?" The two friends laughed as they remembered their first meeting. "Well," Vixey started, "We met in a bar fight on Rydell 4. She saved my tail from a very mean 200 pound Batavian Warrior. He was about to put a bottle of Klingon blood wine through my skull, but Jayde gave him side kick to his head he won't son forget. That was ten years ago." "And we've been friends ever since," finished Jayde. "You got that right girl." Vixey could tell that Riker was intrigued about Jayde. She knew he was going to ask her to tell them about herself and he did. "So Jayde, tell us a little something about yourself." "Well, I'm 28, divorced, telepathic, can be a complete witch if I have to be and." "Has an attitude the size of an Arcturian Snow beast and flirts with any man who shows her the slightest interest." Vixey finished. "Oh great," Jayde whined, "now you've spoiled it." "Oh bite me Jayde." "No thanks, don't want a disease." "Oh no girl you didn't." "Oh yes I did." "Tease." "Tramp." "Flirt." "Slut." "Witch." "Whore." Seeing the looks of surprise on the men, they decided to end their ritual of friendly name-calling. The two burst out laughing and Vixey tried through her giggles to explain. "We don't really hate each other, we just well, like to pick at each other." Yeah," Jayde chimed in, "We're just playing. We really love each other, but Vix you really are a slut." "I know and you're a tease. We all have our little advantages." Then Reggie walked in with Solan. "Aww," Jayde crooned, "he's precious. And he looks like his daddy. Come to Auntie J." Reggie handed Solan over to Jayde who began fussing over him. Picard called her aside as Riker and Reggie left the room to get back to their duties. "Vixey what is she doing here?" I sent for her. She needed to see her godson and we haven't seen each other in a year. I just wanted to catch up with her. She thinks of me as a sister and she…" her voice trailed off. She tried to fight back the tears that were threatening to form. "She thought of Khan as a brother." He put his hand on her shoulder. You two should catch up on old times, take her around the ship." Just then Bear, who was tired of being ignored, pawed Jayde's leg. "Ow, oh hey Bear." She reached down and petted him before handing Solan back to Vixey. Vixey laughed and Picard was glad to hear it. "I must take my leave of you ladies. When you get through, you should bring Jayde to the Bridge and let her meet Worf, Deana and Data." "I will." As the Girls left, Picard heard Vixey singing. "These boots are made for walking and that's just what they'll do." And they both finished with: "one of these days these boots are gonna walk all over you." They laughed at an unapparent inside joke. "Oh Vixey, remember when we sang that for a talent show and one first place, then sang it for that guy that was cheating on you with, what was her name?" "Amanda." "Oh yeah." Jayde saw Vixey turn around and wink at Picard. He smiled. Riker and Jayde simultaneously thought, 'oh yeah, there is defiantly something going on with those two.' Vixey took Jayde the same route that she had taken Khan only a year ago. When they got to the arboretum, she remembered how he had kissed her under the rose vine arch. She laughed when she remembered when he fell into the pond, after she had pushed him for being to frisky. Jayde, who could read every thought, comforted her friend. "So, what's going on with this Captain? And don't you tell me nothing. I saw the way you two were looking at each other winking and stuff." "That's why I called you here. I don't know what to do about him. I mean, we've, you know, and it was good, but now he wants to start a relationship and I'm afraid that if we break up that it will ruin our current relationship. We have a great friendship but now, I think I might be.." She trailed off. "Might be what?" "Jayde think about it. I just told you that we've been intimate and my pheromones are supposed to be in overdrive right now but they're not. They only time that I've ever skipped it was when I was pregnant." "Holy crap! Are you telling me that, oh my god! Vixey are you sure?" "No, I mean it could be climate change or something. I haven't gone to sickbay yet to confirm it. Will you go with me? I want you to meet Beverly." "Sure, I want to meet all of your friends." They made their way to sickbay. Beverly looked up, when she saw them come in. "Hello Vixey, how are you??" "I'm fine Beverly, this is my best friend Jayde. Jayde, this is Dr. Beverly Crusher." "Nice to meet you Doc." "Nice to meet you Jayde. So what's the problem?" "Well Vixey thinks that she's got a bun in the oven." "Beverly, would you be able to tell even if it's been a week?" "Yes. Who's the lucky father?" "I don't want to talk about it." Beverly scanned Vixey and while they waited, Beverly went in the back to check on some of her work. "Why didn't you want to tell her?" Jayde wondered. "Because, she has a thing for Jean Luc." "Who?" "The captain." "Oh, nice name. Are you gonna tell him?" "I don't know, I should. I mean, he is the father and all but this will defiantly change things." "I know, but is he good for it, I mean will he stick around?" "Jayde, he has to. He is the captain." "Oh yeah. Duh Jayde. Sorry Vix it was a blonde moment." Beverly came back and looked at the results. Jayde squeezed her hand with reassurance. "Well Vixey, congratulations, you are positively pregnant." Vixey smiled to herself, and then looked at Jayde. "You know, you haven't seen Lilly yet. Why don't I show you the school?" "Ok, later Doc." "Yeah, thanks Bev, but don't tell anyone, not even the Captain." As they reached the school, Jayde wondered to herself how much Lilly had grown. She didn't have long to wonder. "Aunt Jayde!" "How ya doing Squirt?" "Fine, you?" "Things couldn't be better." "I'm sorry Keiko," Vixey apologized, but Jayde couldn't wait to see her." 


	5. Chapter Five

After an hour, Vixey decided that they should proceed to the Bridge. She wanted to tell him and get his reaction. She hoped it wouldn't be bad. As they made their way, Jayde wondered something. "Hey Vix, is that Riker guy single?" "Yep, he's too arrogant though. You aught to try Worf if you're looking for a guy. Worf is a Klingon, but he's a great friend." They walked onto the Bridge and Vixey introduced Jayde to Warf and Data. "Lt. Warf, Commander Data, this is my best friend Jayde. Jayde, Lt. Warf and Commander Data." "It's nice to meet you both." She sat by Vixey's chair, but Vixey didn't sit down quit yet. She stood in front of Picard. "Is there something else?" "Yes Sir, I need to talk to you," glancing around, "in your ready room." They headed into the ready room and as soon as the doors closed shut, he was all over her. Holding, kissing, feeling. It felt so good; she almost forgot what she wanted him in here for. Breaking the kiss, she motioned for him to sit down. He did and made the motion for her to sit on his lap. "Let's be serious for a moment Jean Luc. I need to talk to you, but I don't want your head clouded with lustful thoughts." "It sounds serious, what's on your mind?" "Well, I don't exactly how to start. Aw geeze, Jayde is better at this sort of thing than I am. Well, here goes. You know how you said that you wanted to be a father?" "Yes." "Well is 8 months and three weeks too soon?" "What are you saying?" "I'm pregnant. It's only a week so don't get too excited yet." She noticed he wasn't saying anything. "Are you mad?" "Mad? Of course not, I'm happy but I didn't expect it so soon. Have you told anyone?" She scoffed. "Besides Jayde, no one even knows we're dating so you figure it out." "So does this mean that we're officially dating?" She smiled, "I guess so. Now we can flaunt it." He laughed and kissed her. "Well, you want to tell them now?" "Hell, why not, nothing better to do and they're gonna find out in a few months anyway." They walked out of the ready room and saw everyone looking at them. She heard Picard take a deep breath. "Vixey's pregnant." Riker looked at them. "Who's the father?" Picard stepped closer to Vixey. "I am." Everyone gasped. "I knew there was something going on between you," Riker finally said. "How long?" Deanna asked. Vixey smiled and touched her stomach. "Just a week." Vixey sat down and started whispering to Jayde. "He took it very well, I thought he'd hit the roof." "What did he do?" "Well first he couldn't keep his hands off of me and then after I told him he still couldn't keep them off. When we're together I keep hearing Mom saying something about Roman Hands and Russian fingers." The two laughed hysterically to the amusement of Riker and Worf. After got off duty, Jayde Picard, Worf and Vixey went to ten forward. Picard told Guinan the good news. Vixey noticed that Jayde and Worf seemed to be hitting it off very well. She kept smiling and touching his arm and he seemed to be responding back. The whole evening, Vixey watched them and hoped that her friends would find happiness with each other. Later that evening, after Solan and Lilly had settled into bed, Vixey and Jayde were catching up on old times and talking about their past lovers. Jayde told Vixey that Worf had asked her out. Vixey told her about Khan and how she thought she was finally happy with Picard. "Jayde, I want you happy too. Why don't you go out with Worf, he's a great guy and he's a Klingon. They like it rough." "Vixey!" Jayde said, surprised that her friend had even said such a thing. "Oh come on Jayde, everyone knows what a flirt you are. Go out with him. It's just a date, you don't have to marry him if you don't want to." "You're right, ok I better tell him were on for tonight and go get ready." "Ok, I'll be by your quarters in the morning so you can tell me all about it." "Night." "Night." As Jayde walked out the door, Vixey telepathically wished her good luck. As she climbed into bed, her doorbell rang. She knew who it was before she opened the door. Picard stepped in, "Jayde gone to bed?" "No, she and Worf had a date. To tell you the truth I'm glad she went." "Me too," he whispered, putting his arm around her. As she fell asleep in his arms, Vixey felt glad that Jayde had found a new friend.  
  
The next morning, Vixey made her way to Jayde's quarters. As she got there, she saw Worf leaving. He had grunted a greeting but she wasn't sure what he had said. She found Jayde still in bed. She was bruised and a bit sore, but so was Worf. Jayde told her everything that had happened. He had started by showing her the Klingon mating ritual as a demonstration, but it had turned into more back in her quarters. He was saying good night when she leaned over and kissed him. He had responded by picking her up and throwing her on the bed. It had escalated from there to a primal, vicious mating, induced by him biting her lip. Surprisingly she had enjoyed it. Vixey laughed as she looked at her friend, who was covered in scratches. She had assured Vixey that Worf had his share as well.  
  
Vixey sighed. It was going to be a long day. The Captain had asked Jayde to stay at both their requests. Vixey, not wanting her to go, and Jayde not wanting to the birth of her new godchild nor to leave Worf. They met their men in ten forward and had breakfast. As she felt Picard's foot against her leg, she thought it was going to be a very long day indeed. 


End file.
